<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Favorite Place by Posnomas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931324">You're My Favorite Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas'>Posnomas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional reunion, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, M/M, You are going to like it dont worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mute was away for almost 4 months, and 1 month without giving signs of life, but he is finally back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Favorite Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James found himself staring at the ceiling of his dorm listening to <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2UYHP0RQqPFvue0Ygs5Amm?si=1Tftg_NIQCqhhOYcKp2b1A">music</a>, he’d been like that since he jumped into bed. The reason: someone was missing. It had been 4 months since Mute and his nerd team got deployed on a mission, and 1 month since they lost contact with the base. It was supposed to be an intel-gathering mission, no targets, no casualties, there was no frame for error. Harry and other superiors sent another team to find them, 2 days after Mark gave the report, which said: “This is Mute reporting to the headquarters, hostiles detected our signal and our position is compromised, I won't wait for approval to go AWOL if we don't, we and our valuable intel is busted, Mute out.”</p><p>Risky, but the wisest call. James managed to keep himself together when he heard the news, he couldn't show any kind of weakness to the rest of the team, but lately, he's been struggled not to feel down. Cowden and Baker could notice James' strange behavior, both offered their consolation, but James insisted he was fine and locked himself in his lab, overworking himself in an attempt to avoid his troubling thoughts, earning some eyebags.</p><p>This night was particularly <em>cold</em>, causing goosebumps all over the chemist's body. James kept his eyes locked in the ceiling, wondering if Mark would ever come back in one piece. He couldn't help but wonder the worst scenarios.<em> 'They captured him, they're torturing him, he is injured, he got lost, he's…’ </em> His thoughts weren't too far from reality though, it's not rare to end up in more than one piece in this kind of job.</p><p>Eventually, James fell asleep with his cheeks soaked in tears, overthinking had tired him out sooner than expected. James was fast asleep, so dead to the rest of the world that he didn't wake up to the loud stomping outside his dorm.</p><p>Finally, good news, Mute finally managed to contact the base, informing them they were fine and on their way back with the gathered intel. Almost everybody in the base was awake to hear the good news, except for Smoke, who was far too gone and tired. He hugged tightly Mute's blanket, snuggling his face against it.</p><p>An hour later, the team arrived, everyone was greeted by their significant other and friends, except for Mute, who just got greeted by Thatcher and Sledge. "Have you seen James? He didn't return to London, did he?" Mute asked with a worried expression drawn on his usually emotionless face. "No, he is here, he's been acting strange and locking up himself in his lab since you went silent, you may want to look for him." Sledge explained the younger defender. Mute almost ran off to his dorm when Sledge was done speaking, he removed his bullet-proof vest from underneath his 'undercover' casual shirt, leaving himself shirtless before entering Smoke's dorm.</p><p>"Jamie, baby, wake up!" Mute approached the asleep man and started shaking him with a little force, gradually bringing Smoke to consciousness. "I'm here Jamie, I'm here!" </p><p>Mute raised his voice knowing how heavily Smoke slept, caressing the tired man's hair lovingly. Smoke turned his head to look at the cause of his disturbed sleep. His eyes immediately started watering, his hands approached and grabbed Mute's face to ensure he was real and not his dreams, pinching and touching his face intensively. "It's me, sweetie, I’m here, I missed you so fucking much, you can't imagine…"</p><p>Smoke pulled Mute into a sloppy and relieved kiss, hugging him so tightly he made Mute wheeze into the kiss. Mute hugged him back, pulling him out of bed to hug him even tighter. Both were holding each other so tightly eventually they let go to catch their breath. “Jamie, don’t cry please, don’t, I’m here baby.” Mute whispered as he grabbed Smoke’s face and swiped away his tears with his thumbs, caressing his wet cheeks. “I’ll cry too baby, please….” </p><p>Mute couldn’t hold back his tears and also started crying quietly, filling Smoke’s face and neck with kisses and strokes, Mute glued his forehead to Smoke, getting his long hair in front of Smoke’s eyes. Mute wasn’t the clingy and touching kind of guy, Smoke knew that very well, but right now he was another guy, voicing his worries and touching Smoke so much Smoke thought they brought back the wrong guy.</p><p>" I'm going to turn into a raisin Mark." Smoke wiped off his last tears with forearms. Mute was sitting down on their bed with Smoke on top of him, no teasing, not doing anything at all, just holding themselves close, so nobody tried to pull them apart. Mute stared at the void while his hand roamed free all over Smoke’s back, and as for Smoke, he just wandered his fingers in-between Mute’s long hair.</p><p>“You were about to dehydrate if you kept crying.” Mute smirked, causing some hair to fall on his face. Smoke made sure nothing was bothering his man, so he gently put those strings of hair behind Mute’s ear. “ Ncht, crybaby…”</p><p>“I like your improvised look, babe, long hair looks very good on you.” Smoke spoke, toying with Mute’s hair. “You look like a real rockstar, aye, leave it like this, please, I love it.”</p><p>“Like a real rockstar?” Mute chuckled, his hands tapping on Smoke’s nude back resembling a drumming beat. “Pff, I thought, well, I always thought I already was a rockstar.” Mute lowered his head to kiss Smoke’s shoulder. “Are there any specific requirements to be one now?” Smoke placed a soft kiss on Mute’s jaw. </p><p>“No, but, you need to shave. That, I know.” Mute passed his hand through his cheeks and jaw, feeling his spiky growing beard, indeed, he needed a shave. In these 4 months, he and the boys in the mission had been taking care of their facial hair with their knives, Mute, being not that skilled with that weapon, left his face with a small cut. He didn’t grow much of a beard anyways, just enough to cover his jaw and grow a cute mustache that really doesn’t look bad on him. “Well, maybe leave on your mustache, it makes you look like a hipster.”</p><p>“Ah, okay I’ve decided, I’ll shave it off.”</p><p>Both kept holding each other together for some more time. Mute talked about the days he spent deployed, struggling, and Smoke listened to him attentively. Once Mute was done talking, he lowered his head and leaned over Smoke to press soft kisses on his neck and chest, sneaking both his hands inside Smoke’s pants to grab his ass.</p><p>“All that time made you hungry, huh.” Smoke smiled and let himself be treated. He thought Mute would be tired, guess not.</p><p>“Very…” Mute started to suck hickeys over Smoke’s neck, marking the territory he left unattended for so long.</p><p>“Not there…” Smoke pushed the engineer’s head to his chest, he loved being stamped with Mute’s love marks, but he got to look professional, which meant no indicators of a wild night.</p><p>Smoke started playing with Mute's nipples, getting soft groans against his pale skin. Mute missed the feeling.</p><p>" I love you…" Mute whispered against Smoke skin, making chills run down his spine. "Don't doubt it."</p><p>"I never do." Mute interrupted his kiss delivery to look up into Smoke's eyes, giving him one of his rare, genuine smiles. Mute wrapped his hands around his waist, feeling how Smoke’s hard cock poked his belly. Smoke thrust against Mute, attempting to get a little friction.</p><p>“Calm down Jamie, I’ll take care of you.” Mute did as said and pulled down Smoke’s waistband and hooked it under his balls, letting his cock free from its confinement. Mute carefully grabbed it and started jerking him off slowly, making Smoke mewl right behind his ear. “Liking it?”</p><p>‘’Mhm...’’ Smoke hummed in approval. His hands focused on getting Mute’s trousers down, freeing his already dripping cock, wrapping his hand on it, and rubbing his thumb on the slid, spreading the precum around the cockhead.</p><p>“You’re so precious…” Mute praised him, getting both of them fully naked, tossing their remaining clothes to the floor. Mute then grabbed a pink box from underneath the bed and pulled out a half-empty lube bottle from it. “It’s cold, by the way.” Mute warned the chemist before coating his fingers on the liquid.</p><p>“It’s always cold, Mark.” Smoke corrected. The lubrication was always cold because of the constant cold weather of the base, but right now, it was very cold. </p><p>“I know, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that said, Mute slowly pushed one finger into Smoke’s hole, causing him to hiss. “Told you.”</p><p>“Ahg, fuck, you weren’t lying…” Mute pushed a second finger as soon as Smoke relaxed around him and started working them in and out slowly, making Smoke curl his toes energetically.. “ Oh, Mark - mmh - right there…”</p><p>“There? haha...” Mute chuckled to himself, it filled with joy to see what he was doing to his man. He added a third finger and kept rubbing on that spot that made Smoke moan like a cheap whore. “Look at yourself, you really missed these fingers, huh?”</p><p>Smoke, unable to form any kind of word due to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, just kept mewling for Mute’s amusements. “Have I told you how cute you look?” Mute asked as he withdrew his fingers from Smoke to grab some more lube and coat his stiff cock in it, making Smoke whimper impatiently.</p><p>“Mmh, only a thousand times…” Smoke answered, grabbing his dick to give it a few strokes before Mute grabbed his body to put him facing down the mattress.</p><p>“Hmm, that’s not nearly enough.” Cheeky. Smoke’s face couldn’t help to turn red to the comment. It’s rare when Mute expresses himself with words, but when he does, Smoke melts.</p><p>Smoke gasped into the bedsheets the moment he felt Mute’s cock breaching into him, slowly sliding all the way in. Mute invested his hands in petting and stroking Smoke’s hips, knowing that they will probably end up scratched and bruised by him. Make no mistake, Mute is well aware that Smoke likes and is comfortable with  Mute being rough with him, let me tell you, <em> he loves it. </em></p><p>“Fuck…” Mute slapped Smoke’s ass, making him jolt in surprise. Smoke moved to meet Mute’s thrusts, earning some delightful moans from Mute.“ Ahg, you little slut, is that how is going to be?”</p><p>Mute bit his lip as he thrust deeper into Smoke, pulling Smoke’s hair as he did. He kept thrusting in a certain angle, hitting right on Smoke’s sweet spot, making the man moan his name into the bedsheets.  </p><p>Mute stopped pulling on Smoke’s hair, noticing how noisy he was getting and could wake someone up, so instead he clawed his nails into Smoke’s skin for a better grip and pushed him into the mattress with a harsh slam, sinking completely into Smoke. "Hey, you're telling the whole base I'm fucking you stupid." Mute called out, thrusting harshly every time Smoke tried to reply. "Oh, - mhm - were you saying something? Ahg." </p><p>"Mhm - Mark…." Smoke whispered, fisting the bedsheets under him.</p><p>"Hm, what was that?." Another slam left Smoke unable to speak again.</p><p>"Har… - mmh!" Mute just won't let him speak.</p><p>"Harder? Is that what you mean?" Mute cheekily responded. Smoke shook his head in approval. And he guessed right.</p><p>"You're on." Mute pulled out, leaving his man whimpering. He then stood up and lifted Smoke on his arms, hooking his legs on his arms, spreading him open. "Is this okay?" Mute asked, poking Smoke's abused hole with his cockhead. Smoke, of course, shook his head energetically in approval. "You're not walking after this."</p><p>“Ah, babe, I already knew that.” Mute carefully dropped Smoke on his dick after warning him. He started with a slow pace again, letting Smoke accommodate him so he wouldn’t fall back. Mute slammed Smoke against the cold wall for a better grip, railing him in the process. In that position, the engineer hit his lover’s sweet spot with every single slam, making him mew even louder.</p><p>“Shh, do you want the whole base to know what a slut you are?” Mute whispered to his ear before locking his lips into a deep kiss with him, muffling his moans and mewls.</p><p>Both separate to catch their breath, their lips still connected by a string of saliva. “I’m - ah - cumming…” Smoke whispered in between breaths</p><p>“Same.” Mute coincided before resuming with their kiss. Smoke was the first one to cum, shooting his load so hard it reached Mute’s collarbone. Mute followed up, releasing his load with one last slam inside Smoke, leaving both of them breathless.</p><p>“Oh my god, I can’t actually walk ”  James whispered, placing his head on Mute’s shoulders as he clung to him. “I’d thought you’d be tired, heh.”</p><p>“I’m never tired if it’s you.” Mute got rewarded with a kiss. We could say he came back inspired.</p><p>“Aw… Mark, I -” Another kiss to shut him up, he doesn't want to be called out on his cheesiness.</p><p>"Okay I’m tired now." Mute smiled mockingly, making Smoke burst in laughter. </p><p>"Pfff… Okay, I guess." Mute, still carrying Smoke in his arms, took him and dropped him on their bed. "Oof."</p><p>"If you ever, ever, call out my cheesiness out, I'm not even referring to you as Jamie." Mute grabbed a piece of cloth from the floor and wiped off the cum on his chest.</p><p>"Understood, don't worry, I’m not risking it." Of course, he wouldn't, he'd kill to hear Mute say 'cheesy' stuff to him. Smoke moved himself to make space for Mute, which he took. Mute rapidly pulled Smoke close to him, embracing him into a hug. "But anyway, I love you, Mark, like a lot."</p><p>"Hm, I love you too, like, you know, a lot." Mute messed with Smoke's hair until it was all out of place, then, he planted a kiss on his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>